


An Idea For the Drive

by LilMissHammond



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Lamborghini Aventador, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head, Second Person, sexy car, speechless Jeremy is speechless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissHammond/pseuds/LilMissHammond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Hammond come back from filming in America with a dozen (or more) men, and heads straight for your place. He takes you for out to a cafe for lunch, but decides to make the drive more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Idea For the Drive

**Author's Note:**

> A little something my amazing Top Girls inspired me to write. Originally it was supposed to be James in the Lambo, but what can I say? I have a weakness for Richard's lusty brown eyes uwu  
> ~~~  
> Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Sitting on the deck of your small town house, you are surprised to see a sleek black Lamborghini Aventador roll to a stop at the curb. The windows are tinted, making it hard to see who owns the flashy car, but as the passenger side window slides down, you spot the tousled brown hair of one Richard Hammond. He waves to you, and you wave back, confused.

“Come down!” he hollers up to you, making you laugh.

“Okay!” you yell back, probably disturbing all of your neighbors, but you couldn’t care less. You quickly snatch up the book you were reading and dart back into your bedroom, tossing the book on your bed and checking your reflection in the mirror.

Your hair is a bit tangled from the wind, so you quickly run a brush through it before racing down the stairs. You barely remember to snatch up your mobile and house keys, too excited to see Richard again. He’d been gone for a few weeks, filming with Jeremy and James in some secret location. Well, somewhere in America. Richard had sent a very vague postcard.

You race out the door, letting it slam shut behind you, and jog out to where the car sits purring at the curb. With a grin, you poke your head through the window.

“You know, it’s considered impolite to steal cars,” you tease.

“Hello to you, too,” Richard laughs. He leans over and opens the door. “Come on, then.”

You jump in and quickly do up your seatbelt. As you turn to Richard to ask what the occasion is, he leans over and captures your lips in a heated kiss. When he pulls away, you blink at him for a second, your lips curling into a smile. “I’ve missed you, too.”

He laughs, pressing another quick kiss to your lips, before moving back into his own seat. “It’s good to be home,” he smiles.

 

You talk non-stop as Richard drives along, not really phased by where he’s going, just happy to be with him. After a while, you notice that you’re driving along a back road. You decide to ask where he’s going as he upshifts a gear to speed along the road.

“So, where are we going?”

Richard glances sideways at you with a sly smile. “Oh, you know, nowhere special. I know this little café I want to take you to. But I did have an idea for the drive.”

“Is that so?” You raise an eyebrow at him, already knowing his intentions, but wanting to try and make him say it.

He glances at you out of the corner of his eyes and grins wider. He raises an eyebrow back at you and makes a sort of ‘come here’ gesture with his head.

You roll your eyes, but seeing as you both want what he’s suggesting, you unbuckle your seatbelt. “Just don’t crash,” you tell him, in a strict voice.

“Yes, sir,” he replies, taking one hand off the steering wheel to mock salute.

“Now, Richard,” you purr softly, reaching down to stroke him through his jeans. He lets out a little whine and shifts in his seat. “You’re not being sarcastic, are you?” He shakes his head, focused on taking a corner. “Good.”

You move your hand to the zip of his jeans, popping the button, and slowly unzipping them. You can already see the considerable bulge in his jeans, and reach in eagerly to give it a stroke. His hips buck and the car shudders slightly, pulling to the right. “Careful,” you say with a small chuckle.

He glances over and meets your gaze, his brown eyes burning with lust. “Always am.”

You roll your eyes and pull down his jeans and pants to let his erection jump free. He lets out a sigh as you curl your fingers around it and slowly stroke it to full hardness. You can already see he’s fighting to keep his eyes open, and you smirk. Twisting your body and leaning over, you very slowly lower your and press your lips to the tip of his cock. His whole body jerks this time, the car suddenly speeding up as his foot twitches on the accelerator.

“Easy,” you say, patting his thigh.

He doesn’t reply, but the car slows back down. You lower your head again and this time take the tip into your mouth.

Richard lets out a soft sigh, and removes one hand from the wheel to curl into your hair. He’s driving at a reasonable speed, but you know this road is full of corners and a speedbump or two; this could get interesting. You smile and lower your head more, taking in his entire length, you nose nuzzling into his hair. Richard hisses as you pull back again, and the grip on your hair tightens. You lean over more, and wrap one hand around his now spit slick cock and start stroking his length in time with the movements of your mouth.

You know what he likes, so it’d be easy to bring him to the edge quickly, but you’d rather take your time and enjoy it. You move right back to the very tip of him and swirl your tongue over and under, pressing against the underside in a way which makes Richard whimper. You spend some time just focusing on the tip, seeing what makes his hips try and jerk upwards against the seatbelt, then humming gently and almost making the car skid off to the side. Richard has to quickly free his hand to wrestle the car back onto the road.

You can’t help but laugh to yourself at his reactions; the only time you’ve done this is while stationary at traffic lights or down at the track. But this time you’re cruising through the back streets of London and it sends a little thrill down your spine. You speed up your movements a little, and his hand threads back into your hair, guiding your lips further down his shaft. You take the hint and hollow your cheeks a bit, moving your mouth further down. He makes a soft cry in the back of his throat, and you echo it with a hum. You can see his thighs trembling as he tries to keep the car at a reasonable pace, and ease back a little, but the grip on your hair tells you to keep going.

You give him a few generous sucks to let him know you don’t have any intention of stopping, but suddenly the car jolts and your head snaps down. You can feel him bump the back of your throat and your nostrils flare a little but you manage to keep calm and not gag; the little squeak he makes is definitely worth it. You realize that it was a speedbump that had made the car jolt, and you smirk. You know this road, there’s another coming up, a precaution around the little playground. This time, you’re ready for it and as the car goes over the bump, you breathe out and relax, letting him go deeper. Richard makes a strangled sort of cry and his hips jerk again.

As you go back to focusing on his tip, you notice the road beneath the cars sounds a little different. Richard’s turned off the back road, obviously close to the café he’s taking you to. You tighten your own grip ever so slightly, twisting your wrist on each upstroke, your mouth keeping pace. Richard makes another soft noise, and you can feel his muscles straining beneath your free hand. You use that hand to ghost your fingertips over his bare thigh, hollowing your cheeks again and coaxing him towards his climax. The grip on your hair tightens just this side of painful, and the car slows considerably as you suddenly feel his cock pulsing and he comes with a small cry.

 

As you sit back upright, you’re glad the windows are tinted (and you’re sure Richard is too) as you are just pulling into the gravel parking lot of the café. And sitting outside under a large umbrella, already drinking tea, are two very familiar faces. Richard takes a moment to collect himself and adjust his pants, before cutting the engine. You shoot him a grin, which he returns, and then open the doors.

“Hammond! What took you so long?” Jeremy’s voice floats towards the car, and you wink at Richard, before stepping out.

You look directly at Jeremy with a smirk, and wipe at the corner of your lips with the pad of your thumb, then proceed to lick it and shut the car door behind you.


End file.
